dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flatch Attack
Flatch decides to annoy Rare, but she decides to use him for some payback against someone. Characters *Flatch *Rare *Ryle *Jade *Bodyguards Transcript (Rare wakes up from bed in her home) Rare: (Yawns) That was some good sleeping. (Goes out to her patio and sits in her hot tub) Rare: Such a beautiful day. (Hears a crash in her kitchen) Rare: (Thinks) Oh no, it must be that dumb purple girl again. (Ignores the crash) (She then hears the TV turned on loud) Rare: (Sighs) Okay, who's there? Is it you Fifi? (Hears a deep loud burp) Rare: (Disgusted) Ew! That is vile! (Gets up and walks inside) (Sees muddy foot prints all over the floor and hears the water running in the kitchen) Male Voice: (from the living room) Ha this show is so funny! (fart sound) Rare: (Angry) Who are you!? Brown man: A guy hanging out here. (sniffs and rubs his face before wiping his hands on the couch) Rare: How dare you! (Pushes the brown man off her couch) Brown man: that was rude. but you might want to clean up those Bar-B-Que stains off the couch. Rare: No! You are! You made the mess, now you must clean the mess! Brown Man: Nah, it gives the place more color. Rare: (Angry) No, it makes my place look like shit! (Slaps the brown man) Brown Man: (barely hurt) Good thing for all the dirt build up on me that I can barely feel it. (Rare's hand is covered in muck) Rare: (Disgusted) You are disgusting! (Washes her hands in the sink) Now get out of my house before I call my guards! Brown man: That would prove to be bad for them. Rare: Alright then, GUARDS! (Four bodyguards show up and pick up the brown man) Take him out of my home! Brown Man: Now you'll know why they call me Flatch. (Farts out that floods the whole house and knocks out the guards from the smell) Rare: (Covers her nose) Shit! How did you do that!? Flatch: Naturally. It smells like dandelions to me. (Sniffs in deep and sighs) Rare: (Puts on a gas mask) Now, get out now! (Ryle was watching them from outside and laughs) Rare: (To Ryle) You think this is funny? Flatch: You think that gas mask will save you? (Flatch farts out long and loud at Rare and the blast of the fart is able to blow off her mask) Ryle: Yeah, yeah I do. Flatch: What do you have in the fridge? (looks through the fridge making a mess) Rare: (Coughs) Get out of my fridge! (Runs out of the mansion, and closes the door) Oh my god! Flatch: (Comes out with a messy pile of food on a large plate) You're out of ice cream and milk. Might want to get some when you go to the store. Rare: Why don't you go get your own fucking food, and get away from me!! Flatch: My home is too far and I don't have a wide selection like you rich people. Give to the poor I always say. Rare: Do I look I fucking care? Flatch: Well if you don't care then neither do I. (heads to her back yard over to the pool) Rare: (Follows him) You're not helping! Ryle: This'll be fun. Flatch: I thought you didn't care. (Jumps in and starts spreading filth in the water) it's like a big bath tub. Rare: (Growls) (To Ryle) Are you gonna do something, or just stare like a fucking idiot!? Flatch: I haven't taken a bath for a year. man this feels good. (Rare faceplams) Flatch: (to Rare) Can you put in more chlorine? soap just doesn't do it for me. (fart in the pool turning the water green) Rare: (Sighs) What can I do, do that you can leave me alone? Flatch: Some lunch sounds good and a good massage would be nice. also i would like to borrow your bedroom for tonight. You can sleep on the couch. Rare: Why are you acting like you live in my house? Ryle: (to Flatch) Hey! You! Flatch: Yeah what do you want who ever you are? (burps) Rare: (To Ryle) And I'm still mad at you for ruining my music video! Flatch: You know I can make music? (farts out a complex song) Rare: (Thinks) I can figure out a way to make this fun. (To Flatch) Hey, wanna do something funny? Flatch: and what would that be? (Snorts and spits out a loogie right at Rare's feet) Rare: (Washes her feet with a hose) Just wait. (Grabs a lead pipe and knocks out Ryle) Rare: (To Flatch) Now help me pick him up, he's heavy. Flatch: Okay. oh and just to let you know, my last trip to your toilet was a bit too much for it to handle. You're going to need a whole new bathroom remodel. Ryle: (unconscious) Watch where ya walking nigga. (faints) (Ryle wakes up and finds himself chained to a table, blindfolded, and dizzy) Flatch: So what is the fun thing you were talking about? Rare: Just wait, I invited someone. (The door knocks and Jade comes in) Jade: You wanted me Rare? Rare: Yes, I needed you here for a plan to get back at Ryle. Ryle: (dizzy) What's good nigga? Flatch: Well you're not right now. (Ryle's head falls and he is fast asleep) Flatch: do you need Ryle awake? Rare: Jade will start this. (Jade stands up on the table on top of Ryle and slaps him, he wakes up, but still can't see anything) Flatch: Should have made me do that. (chuckles) Jade: (To Ryle) Wake up pussy! Ryle: (wakes up) What? (realizes) Aah shit. (Jade begins to bootyshake on Ryle's crotch) Jade: Does that feel good? (Jade's natural smell begins to make Ryle feel aroused) Flatch: So you are torturing him through pleasure? Rare: (To Flatch) Here's the plan, after a good minute of that bootyshaking, I'll take the blindfold off and you'll fart as much as you can on Ryle, got it? Flatch: Doesn't make much sense, but okay. (Jade continues and she feels Ryle's boner) Jade: Alright Rare, I think it's time. (Jade gets off the table, Rare brings Flatch to Ryle's face, she takes off his blindfold and Flatch makes a fart so foul that it almost kills him) Rare: (Holds her nose) Yes! Ryle: Ah! What the fuck!? Rare: (To Ryle) Payback bitch! Ryle: Oh! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! Rare: (To Flatch) Keep it going, at this rate, he'll stink for a whole month! Ryle: OH HELL NO!!! (Ryle begins to break free from the chains) Rare: Oh shit! (To Flatch) Do something quick! Flatch: (About to leave through the door) I think it's best to leave this with a blast. (Aims his ass down towards them with a lit match) Free burn! (blows them all up in the fart explosion) Jade: (From a distance) That was some fun revenge. The End Category:Episodes